


Имя розы

by znerol



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Blasphemy, M/M, POV First Person, Religious Themes, Rosenrot AU, Violence, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7281865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/znerol/pseuds/znerol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Отец Наш Небесный любит всех нас. Но любовь – дикий зверь, и наш Бог мстителен. Rosenrot AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kyrie Eleison (Господи, помилуй)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Solitary_Shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solitary_Shadow/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Name of the Rose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/394898) by [Solitary_Shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solitary_Shadow/pseuds/Solitary_Shadow). 



> Примечание автора.  
> Предупреждения: спойлеры к Rosenrot, насилие, Тилль/Флаке, возможные неточности в изображении христианской литургии, религиозные темы, богохульство, смерть основного персонажа (намек), литературные отсылки, латынь в контексте католических молитв и реквиема, а также избыток диалогов. Хотя это фик по Rosenrot, настоятельно рекомендую слушать во время чтения Bestrafe Mich. Если вы знакомы с реквиемами, могу порекомендовать послушать один из них.  
> ***  
> Также перевод опубликован на Фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4551004

_Requiem aeternam dona eis, Domine, et lux perpetua luceat eis._

_Вечный покой даруй им, Господи, и вечный свет пусть светит им._

 

**Kyrie Eleison (Господи, помилуй)**

 

_Kyrie eleison... Christe eleison... Kyrie eleison..._

_( Господи, помилуй… Христос, помилуй… Господи, помилуй…)_

Пожалуйста, Господи, вытащи меня отсюда.

Я целый день лежу здесь, в этой клетке на улице; вокруг нет ничего, кроме грязи и моих мучений в придачу. Уже темно; поднимая голову из согнутого положения, я устало смотрю наверх, на быстро темнеющее небо. Сегодня ночью будет полнолуние.

Это будет последний раз, когда я смогу его увидеть. Это будет последний раз, когда я смогу увидеть звезды.

Сегодня моя последняя ночь на земле.

\- Отче, - слабо бормочу я потрескавшимися губами. Я ничего не пил несколько часов. Я целый день ничего не ел, но это не так важно; все, чего я хочу прямо сейчас – это капля воды. – Отче, я согрешил.

С небес не слышно никакого подтверждения или ответа. Я смеюсь и падаю спиной к стене. Все ради нашего Небесного Отца; насколько я знаю, его не существует.

Я уже согрешил. На моих руках кровь мужчины и женщины, как в прямом, так и в переносном смысле. Отречение от Бога лишь усугубит мое положение. Я вижу место для костра, на котором меня казнят, когда наступит рассвет – большой столб, прикрепленный к земле, связки хвороста и сена рядом с деревянным помостом. Помост сколотили в течение дня, а вот столб был здесь с самого начала, окрашенный в зловещий пепельно-серый цвет и абсолютно не понятно для чего предназначенный. Что ж, теперь я знаю, для чего.

Я должен покаяться.

Не так я себе представлял конец моей жизни. Всего десять недель назад нас, шестерых священников, отправили в это поселение нести слово Божье: как в качестве миссионеров, так и чтобы помочь местным жителям. Деревня оказалась маленькой, живущей за счет сельского хозяйства и собирания цветов на продажу в близлежащих городках – этот край известен своими парфюмерами – и сильно нуждавшейся в хоть какой-нибудь дополнительной помощи. В свое время я побывал на бессчетном количестве таких миссий. У меня не было никаких оснований полагать, что эта будет чем-то от них отличаться. Разглядывая лес за костром, я слышу, как до сих пор не спящая голубка скорбно заводит свою ночную песнь; ее голос напоминает мне о Розе, о прекрасной деве, из-за которой я так низко пал.

О четырнадцатилетней темноглазой обладательнице редкостной улыбки, которая появлялась на ее лице лишь в моем присутствии. Особенно красива она была, когда спала: ее розовые губы чуть приоткрывались в дремоте, нежный звук ее дыхания был тих, как шелест ветра между деревьями. Лес шелестел похожим образом, и я задумывался о Розе. О ее чистоте и невинности. Об особых случаях, повторявшихся все чаще и чаще каждую неделю, когда она крала мое внимание просто своим присутствием. О том, как ее красота вдохновляла меня.

Роза сделала первый шаг. Как-то ночью, после бичевания, я спал в своей хижине, как вдруг услышал шаги неподалеку; я бы не обратил на это внимания, если бы не ощущение чего-то мягко-бархатного, щекочущего мою щеку, а также тепло внезапно прижавшегося ко мне тела. Испугавшись, я разлепил веки, чтобы увидеть прильнувшую ко мне девушку, смотрящую прямо мне в глаза.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь, дитя мое?

\- Мне не спится, отец, - прошептала она и протянула мне в подарок розу без шипов. – Позвольте мне остаться с вами.

Так все и началось. Роза стала приходить ко мне все чаще и чаще, и когда я закрывал дверь в попытке остановить ее, она просто стояла снаружи под окном и смотрела. Со временем я узнавал о ней больше, но это нервировало меня так же, как и поначалу. Роза была молода и интересовалась внешним миром, но большую часть своего времени проводила взаперти со своими апатичными и ко всему равнодушными родителями – они относились ко мне с вежливостью и были трудолюбивы, но, судя по тому, что я слышал, оказались не самыми добрыми людьми. Роза могла видеться со мной только днем, и то во время коротких молчаливых прогулок. Нет, наше времяпрепровождение состояло из многих ночей, скрытных шепотков – «Дражайший отец, прошу, обнимите меня!» - и ее загадочными подарками-розами, а также с ее незамедлительным исчезновением в рассветные часы.

Одной ночью Роза попросила меня возлечь с ней.

Она сказала, что хочет отдать мне свою невинность. Сказала, что любит меня.

Я сказал нет. Она была слишком юна; я считал свою любовь к ней куда более чистым чувством, желанием защитить и окружить заботой.

Так все и осталось. Роза упорствовала, часто ко мне прикасалась, и мне было сложно контролировать свои желания, но я не сдавался.

Любовь становится сильнее под давлением, и чем дольше подавляешь искушение, тем сильнее разгорается его огонь.

Так что когда девушка рассказала мне о плохом отношении родителей к ней – единственной, по ее мнению, преграде на пути наших отношений – я взял в руки нож с чувством справедливости и обожания в сердце. Кровь оставила пятна на моей рясе и руках. Выйдя на улицу, я свалился на росистую траву; там я и лежал до рассвета, а потом наконец увидел мою розу в свете первых солнечных лучей.

Но, увы, утром она меня уже не любила.

Вся моя любовь к ней была растрачена попусту и я не чувствовал ничего, кроме отвращения к девушке. Очень трудно не осуждать ее за все произошедшее. Очень трудно ее не презирать. Ее красота, ее голос, ее очарование – Роза была сиреной все это время, казавшейся жалобной, невинной и одинокой в этом мире. Она звала меня своим прекрасным голосом, манила, притягивала своей красотой.

А затем вонзила нож. Заманила меня в ловушку, в этот океан безумия беспомощно наблюдать, как тонет мой корабль, имея возможность дотянуться лишь до нее и ее жестокого сердца.

\- Господи, пошли мне знак, - кричу я, кашляя от напряжения. – Дай мне знак, если я еще могу спастись из когтей дьявола! Если я любил, если я по-прежнему твой слуга, спаси меня от проклятия!

Да только кого я обманываю? Никого. Даже себя. У меня даже четок нет с собой, чтоб повеситься.

Все ради любви.

Бог мертв. А утром…

… умру и я.


	2. Dies Irae (День гнева)

**Dies Irae (День гнева)**

 

_Dies irae, dies illa; solvet saeclum in favilla..._

_(День гнева, тот день, что повергнет мир во прах…)_

\- Отец Линдеманн, надеюсь, вы понимаете, что совершили.

Да. Я понимаю. Слишком ясно, чтобы быть спокойным, и, конечно, слишком ясно, чтобы выдержать несколько часов увещеваний от моих товарищей-священников. Так что я просто закрываю глаза, притворяясь, будто ничего не слышу.

\- Отец Линдеманн, вы нас слышите?

Дверь клети, щелкнув затвором, открывается. Я поворачиваю голову на звук, не открывая глаз, понимая лишь то, что дверь моей камеры открыта.

\- Дайте ему попить, возможно, он не в состоянии ответить, - говорит голос – думаю, это голос отца Шнайдера – и к моим губам прикасается чаша: кто-то пытается заставить меня сделать несколько глотков.

Я собираюсь отказаться, но потом вспоминаю, что меня в самом деле мучит жажда, и пью. Вскоре я опустошил всю чашу воды и, когда ее забрали, тяжело задышал, желая большего; и хотя я не ожидал получить еще, вскоре чувствую руку, убирающую мои волосы назад, и чашу, вновь прильнувшую к губам.

Я открываю глаза.

Это отец Лоренц. Не могу понять, что выражает его лицо, но это точно не ярость. Однако, этого нельзя сказать об отце Ландерсе или отце Круспе.

\- Этого вполне достаточно, - говорит отец Круспе, пристально смотря на меня, покуда он осторожно – но твердо – поднимает отца Лоренца на ноги. – Нет нужды помогать этому грешнику больше, чем необходимо.

\- Существует такая вещь как милосердие.

И, без какого-либо другого замечания, отец Лоренц покидает темницу, тихо стоя снаружи, склонив голову. Отец Круспе смотрит на меня сверху вниз, на его лице смесь отвращения и презрения; это тот же человек, смеявшийся и работавший со мной всего два дня назад. Друзья-предатели, мы оба.

\- Можете говорить?

\- Да.

В этот раз мой голос звучит четче. По крайней мере, мне так кажется.

\- Ваша казнь произойдет на рассвете.

\- Я знаю.

Он выгибает бровь так, что та поднимается до клобука*, а затем извлекает из глубин своей рясы Библию.

\- Отец Линдеманн, - произносит священник, и его голубые глаза на мгновение смягчаются, - мы никак не можем спасти вас от наказания, но вы не должны быть прокляты и попасть в преисподнюю. Признаете ли вы свою вину и каетесь ли в своих грехах?

\- Нет.

Мгновение мы просто смотрим друг на друга. По взгляду отца Круспе заметно, что он считает мой ответ шуткой, но когда я умолкаю, его взор вновь становится жестким.

\- Я признаю то, что я убийца, - вношу ясность в сказанное, спокойно поднимаясь на ноги, - нет смысла этого отрицать.

\- Тогда что вы имели в виду, сказав «нет»? – спрашивает отец Ридель, стоя снаружи. Его голос мягок и полон жалости – он самый молодой из нас, так что это неудивительно. Когда я поворачиваюсь, чтобы взглянуть на отца Риделя, тот вздрагивает; это меня задевает, хотя и не должно.

\- Под «нет» я имел в виду, что убил их не просто ради убийства. Под «нет» я имел в виду, что существует другой виновный, которого вы должны схватить и судить, но вы никогда этого не сделаете. Это та, кого я любил.

\- Но вы ведь не хотите сказать, что…

Отец Круспе прерывает речь отца Шнайдера взмахом руки.

\- Это зло говорит в нем, - строго говорит священник, - он не понимает, что говорит. Забудьте о девочке, отец Линдеманн, ваша так называемая любовь к ней _противоестественна_. Я прочитаю вам слова святого Павла. Надеюсь, вам достанет совести признать слово Божье.

\- Не разоряйтесь. Я все равно им не верю.

\- Вы не это имеете в виду, - отец Круспе перелистывает страницы Библии. К этому моменту мне уже надоело просто стоять за ним, пока он на что-то отвлекается. – _Титу, 1:15… для чистых все чисто; а для оскверне..._

Духовник так и не договаривает, так как я просто обхожу вокруг и толкаю его на землю. Он падает, резко вскрикнув, клобук ударяется о землю, открывая темные гладкие волосы; остальные священнослужители громко ахают, когда я, тяжело дыша, становлюсь над мужчиной.

\- _Я это имел в виду, отец,_ \- шиплю я. – Я имел в виду именно это. Вы ведь тоже ее приметили и довольно давно, не так ли? Уже звучит не так противоестественно, правда?

Отец Круспе поднимается на ноги; его ряса испачкалась в грязи, а лицо побагровело от ярости и унижения. Что-то подсказывает мне держаться подальше, но мне все едино.

\- Да как ты смеешь! – кричит священник и, прежде чем кто-то из нас останавливает его или пытается что-то сказать, бросается вперед, ударяя меня прямо по лицу. Звук пощечины звенит в воздухе.

Это больно. Очень больно. Ударь он чуть посильнее, у меня бы наверняка пошла кровь. Я вспоминаю, что когда-то отец Круспе учился бороться. Но сейчас я действительно в восторге от того, что тот потерял контроль над собой.

\- Видите, - вымученно смеюсь я, торжествующе смотря на их испуганные лица, - для чистых все чисто, но ни для одного из нас, отец. Мы с вами не такие уж и разные.

Отец Круспе одаривает меня перепуганным взглядом. Его губы вздрагивают на секунду, прежде чем он вдруг поворачивается и выбегает из моей камеры, вцепившись в свою сутану, чтобы прибавить ходу. Мужчина скрывается из виду, убегая от меня и своих людей в сторону холма, где мы каждый вечер бичевали себя, очищая собственные тела. Жаль, что наша дружба завершилась именно таким образом, но я сделал ему подарок, который он нескоро забудет, и мысль об этом заставляет меня смеяться еще сильнее. Отец Ландерс с распахнутыми в ужасе глазами указывает на меня трясущимся пальцем.

\- В него вселился демон, - кричит духовник, - мы ничего больше не можем сделать – так давайте оставим его!

\- Почему? – восклицаю я в ответ. Я не искупил свою вину, но прямо сейчас имею над ними определенное преимущество и собираюсь этим насладиться. – Вы боитесь, что я развращу вас? Что я вас всех убью? – вытягиваясь в полный рост, я подкрадываюсь к решетке, заставляя священников ахнуть и отпрянуть от нее; отец Ландерс суетливо шарит по карманам в поисках ключа, намереваясь закрыть меня снова.

С меня довольно этого фарса. Сейчас или никогда. Потянувшись к начавшей захлопываться двери, я хватаю первого попавшегося человека и крепкой рукой затягиваю его внутрь, плотно прижимая его тело к своему. Я даже не смотрю, кого я схватил – он заложник, и это все, что меня волнует, пока я обхватываю одной рукой его горло, угрожая сжать его туже.

\- Отец Лоренц, нет!

Единственное, что способен сказать отец Лоренц, оказавшись у меня в руках, это короткое «ох». Однако мне довольно и этого, так что я крепко сдавливаю его шею и заламываю руку за спину.

\- Раз я одержим, будь по сему, - рычу я. – Выпустите меня отсюда, или я убью этого человека. Мне нечего терять. Моя судьба предрешена. Думаете, меня страшат последствия?

\- Вы – вы _чудовище_ , - кричит отец Ридель, едва ли не плача, беспомощно пытаясь дотянуться до меня сквозь решетку. – Я молился за вас – он вам помог, напоил водой – и это ва…

\- Не надо, отец Ридель, - говорит мой пленник, обрывая всех – меня в том числе – на полуслове. – Не надо.

\- Но…

\- Вы в одной камере с _убийцей_ , - говорит отец Ландерс, избегая моего взгляда. Почему же? Он был первым, кто заметил и испытал отвращение к моей связи с Розой. – Мы не можем просто смотреть и не вмешиваться: мы позовем местных!

\- Нет.

Отец Лоренц спокоен. Слишком, слишком спокоен, как по мне. Но по-прежнему крепко держу его руку, хотя не смотрю на него, и продолжаю изучать лица своих некогда собратьев.

\- Но… почему?

\- Местные жители в трауре, - тихо отвечает отец Лоренц, - и мы не вправе мешать им. Дайте им оплакать тех, кто был с ними еще день назад. Со мной все будет хорошо. Пожалуйста, идите и присоединитесь к ним; ваше присутствие там более необходимо, чем здесь.

Священники ничего не говорят, но слова отца Лоренца явно достигли своей цели. Не будь меня в этой камере – будь я не убийцей, а одним из невинных пастырей - я бы тоже, не кривя душой, согласился. Но они пока колеблются, не желая задавать вопрос, терзающий каждого из них: что если их товарищ умрет из-за меня? Отец Лоренц лишь торжественно кивает, отвечая на их немое вопрошание:

\- Что бы со мной ни случилось, это будет по Божьей воле. Прошу, идите и позаботьтесь о них. Да благословит вас всех Господь, братья мои. Аминь.

Сказав это, он отходит и становится рядом со мной, не выказывая никакого сопротивления; глаза его закрыты. К сожалению, или к счастью, отец Лоренц уже высказал все, что хотел, и никто из нас не мог ничего с этим поделать. Отец Ландерс с неохотой и сожалением выходит – колеблется – и берет в руку тяжелый ключ. Последний издает легкий скрежет, проворачиваясь в ржавом замке.

\- Если… - священник поворачивается ко мне; в его взгляде смешались страх и ненависть, - если хоть один волос упадет с его головы…

Я не утруждаю себя ответом, лишь устремляя на отца Ландерса суровый взгляд, пока он поворачивается обратно, делая остальным знак следовать за ним. Тогда духовники уходят, то и дело оборачиваясь и бросая беспокойные взгляды, готовые присоединиться к отцу Круспе и проверить, все ли в порядке с местными жителями; они оставляют меня и отца Лоренца одних в темнице. Я только сейчас понимаю, что до сих пор держу его за руку, причем так крепко, что вполне могут остаться синяки; он ничего не сказал, а я попросту не заметил. Вздрогнув, отхожу от заложника, чтобы в очередной раз выглянуть наружу.

И что же мне с ним теперь делать?

Убить? Мне уже нечего терять. Я приговорен к смерти, и если лишу жизни еще одного несчастного, это никак не повлияет на мою участь. Это может даже ускорить мою казнь, все больше кажущуюся вполне неплохой перспективой. Но другой причины убивать отца Лоренца у меня нет: мы с ним всегда были на дружеской ноге. Так зачем же делать это, неужели двух бессмысленных смертей за день недостаточно?

Тогда мне что, просто _сидеть_ с ним в неловком молчании до восхода?

Пока я раздумываю над этим, отец Лоренц поправляет свою комжу** и прочищает горло.

\- Уже около половины десятого, - говорит священник, разглядывая луну, и, к моему огорчению, просто пытается с удобством устроиться на полу клетки. Его почти не заботит факт того, что он заперт с убийцей; хотя «почти» звучит неточно: мужчина слишком умиротворен и равнодушен, чтобы я мог успокоиться. Порывшись в карманах, он извлекает длинные четки и наматывает их на руки, прежде чем поднять свой взор на меня. – Самое время для ночной молитвы по четкам, отец Линдеманн. Не желаете присоединиться?

У меня появляется чувство, что из пяти возможных священнослужителей, с которыми я мог провести последнюю ночь на земле, я выбрал именно не того, кого нужно.

У Бога мерзкое чувство юмора. Правда, мне это и так уже вполне ясно доказывают на протяжении последних суток.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Клобук – головной убор христианских священнослужителей.  
> **Комжа - элемент литургического облачения в католицизме.


	3. Offertory (Дароприношение)

**Offertory (Дароприношение)**

_Domine Iesu Christe, Rex gloriae, libera animas omnium fidelium defunctorum...'_

_(Господи Иисусе Христе, Царь славы, избавь души всех праведников усопших…)_

\- …от мук преисподней и от глубокой бездны…

Отец Лоренц до сих пор пылко молится. Я слежу за ним, чувствуя себя оторванным от этого действа. Я могу читать молитвы вместе с ним, я знаю их все наизусть, но больше не вижу в этом смысла. Пальцы священника мягко перебирают бусины, пока он бормочет слова – мне это не особо нравится: мысль о том, что он жалеет меня, и, возможно, эта бесконечная молитва по мою душу, не из приятных.

\- _Ave Maria, gratia plena,_ \- бормочет он, переходя к Гимну Марии, - _Dominus tecum, Virgo serena.*_  

Отец Лоренц всегда был каким-то странным. Я знал его еще до этой миссии – мы кивали друг другу, встречаясь в коридорах, и иногда молились вместе, но общаться стали лишь десять недель назад. Стоит признать, последние несколько недель мы с ним много разговаривали. Несмотря на это, я знал о нем не больше остальных священников. Мне было известно, что отец Лоренц моложе меня на три года, хотя на первый взгляд казалось, что мужчина видел и сам пережил всю скорбь человеческую – его уставшее, бледное и перекошенное лицо заставляет его казаться гораздо старше, чем на самом деле. Еще будучи молодым, отец Лоренц блуждал по стране в поисках цели, отправлялся на различные миссии, пытаясь найти Бога и себя самого. Мы стали очень близки: он постоянно просил меня называть его по имени, Кристианом, всякий раз смеясь и не отвечая, когда я называл его «отцом». Говорил, что не считает себя достойным такого титула, поскольку еще не познал себя. Говорил, что находит меня интересным человеком, что считает меня особенно благочестивым и что у него на меня большие надежды. Что я могу однажды стать кем-то, кем он не сможет стать.

Я не знаю, что натолкнуло отца Лоренца на подобную мысль.

И не уверен, что хотел бы знать.

Я подхожу поближе к нему, тихо наблюдая. Мужчина не поднимает взгляда и не прекращает молиться, но я замечаю, как напрягается его спина; мое присутствие нервирует его. Это знание не успокаивает меня и не заставляет чувствовать себя победителем. Скорее, это меня расстраивает. Пренебрежительно фыркнув, я поворачиваюсь к решетке и смотрю на холм, где мы проводили самобичевания. Там кто-то _есть_ , причем это один человек, неистово избивающий себя плетью с узелками и кричащий от боли и наслаждения.

\- Прости меня, Отче, - кричит он. Должно быть, отец Ландерс, - прости меня.

Несомненно, он думает о запертом в камере отце Лоренце и, возможно, опять о Розе. Это раздумье было прервано оборванным звуком молитвы и шагами мужчины позади меня, наблюдающим за отцом Ландерсом вместе со мной.

\- Знаете, еще не так поздно покаяться, - говорит отец Лоренц, глядя на меня, пока он аккуратно складывает свои четки в карман, - отрекитесь от дьявола, отец. Уверуйте в Бога.

Ухмыляюсь. Тут ничего не поделаешь, разве только рассмеешься.

\- Отец Лоренц, сейчас не время заводить себе новых врагов.

\- Я уже просил вас. Пожалуйста, называйте меня Кристианом – это мое имя, - священник поднимается и осмеливается улыбнуться мне. – И, раз на то пошло, я бы предпочел называть вас Дитрихом, поскольку это _твое_ имя.

Хмурюсь. Мужчина прав, но это не меняет того, что я не использую это имя, так как оно мне никогда не нравилось. Он это знает; ненависть в сердце говорит, что он пытается меня спровоцировать, и я хватаюсь за эту мысль. Хоть чем-нибудь займусь.

\- В глубине души, Дитрих, ты не злой человек. Твоя вера спасет тебя.

\- Моя вера не помогла мне, когда я встретил демона, и когда она расположила меня к себе!

\- Она? Ты же не имеешь в виду девочку?

\- Роза, - ее имя горькое на вкус, - она… она искусила меня. Эта девка, эта злая…

Отец Лоренц пристально смотрит на меня; его очки поблескивают в лунном свете.

\- _Дитрих_ , не говори так.

\- Она соблазнила меня!

\- Ты спал с ней?

\- Нет. Я сопротивлялся ради ее же блага – все, что я делал, было для Розы и только для нее.

\- И убил ее родителей?

Я ударяю кулаком о стену.

\- _Она сама меня просила, Кристиан!_ Я знал, что никто не поверит. Родители били ее, Роза всегда была в синяках, хотела сбежать! Я совершил это ради любви: не так уж зазорно с моей стороны желать уберечь девочку, которую я считал непорочной! Когда я вышел из хижины с ножом в руках, она улыбалась, действительно дьявольски _улыбалась_ тому, что я сделал! А потом – потом она закричала – местные сбежались на ее зов…

\- Тебе не кажется, что в силу своего возраста девочка могла попросить тебя совершить такое лишь в шутку?

Мне нечего на это ответить.

\- Это было неправильно с ее стороны, верно. Но действия говорят громче слов, Дитрих. Она это лишь подтвердила. Ты просто взял и сделал, что сказали, лишив тем самым девочку обоих родителей и бедствующую деревню двух ценных тружеников, к тому же. Это прежде всего твой грех. Любовь не является чем-то предосудительным, но ты убил во имя любви двух человек, за что и понесешь наказание.

Я не желаю его слушать.

Его бесстрашие злит и восхищает меня.

\- Ты думал, что не столкнешься с правдой, пригрозив убить меня? Я слаб и беспомощен в твоих глазах?

\- …я понял, что был неправ.

\- Любовь – благородное чувство, - взгляд Кристиана суров и непреклонен, - но она не может быть оправданием всех поступков.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Радуйся, Мария, благодати полная, Господь с тобою, безмятежная дева.


	4. Sanctus (Свят)

**Sanctus (Свят)**

 

_... Hosanna in excelsis! Benedictus qui venit in nomine Domini!_

_(Осанна в вышних! Благословен идущий во имя Господа!)_

Вдруг среди деревьев я вижу ее. Розу, юную сирену, из-за которой я здесь оказался; вот она во всей своей безупречной и бессердечной красе. Вот ее длинные темные заплетенные волосы блестят в свете луны, большие карие глаза кричат _«люби меня!»_ ; в ней все красиво, даже сшитое по фигуре платье и пальтишко. Роза приближается к отцу Ландерсу; пока я в шоке наблюдаю за этим, девушка подбегает к священнику, пряча лицо у него на груди и, похоже, плача.

\- Это… что это?...

Кристиан уставился на происходящее в таком же неверии. Отец Ландерс неловко похлопывает девушку по плечу, но, поскольку он без сорочки и весь исполосован шрамами после бичеваний, отчаянно пытается отдалиться от нее. Роза льнет к мужчине с излишней силой и желанием для девочки, оплакивающей своих родителей, но отец Ландерс наконец вырывается и испаряется в хижине под холмом. Роза провожает его взглядом, после чего направляется вниз, к кострищу.

\- Роза, - шепчу я. К счастью, отец Ландерс покинет деревню завтра, сразу после моей казни: у него не будет времени попасть под чары девушки, - Роза…

Кристиан поворачивается ко мне лицом.

\- Это то, о чем ты говорил, Дитрих? – спрашивает он с отчаянием в голосе; лицо его бледнее обыкновенного. – Это… это ведь не поведение только-только осиротевшей девочки…

\- Теперь ты мне веришь, - с горечью отвечаю я, намеренно отводя взгляд. Роза сидит рядом с кострищем, уставившись в сторону моей камеры – рано или поздно она придет позлорадствовать, я уже вижу это. Девушка срывает розу и вдыхает ее запах, прежде чем испустить легкий смешок – очень короткий, но, тем не менее, Кристиан вздрагивает от его резкого звука. – Она дарила мне розы. Теперь-то я понимаю, откуда она их брала. Какая ирония: эти цветы растут на том самом месте, где меня убьют.

Кристиан смотрит на меня и приближается к решетке, чтобы выглянуть наружу; его дыхание застывает в воздухе небольшим облачком.

\- Взгляни на столб, - бормочет он скорее себе, но я все равно прислушиваюсь, - покрыт пеплом… недавно… рядом растут розы… нет, быть того не может. Деревенька небольшая. Нас послали помочь им с работой. Очевидно, они не могли никого казнить так часто… только если…

Взаимное осознание озаряет нас обоих. Наши с Кристианом взгляды встречаются, и мы смотрим друг на друга довольно долго, ужаснувшись этому умозаключению.

Я не первый, кто умрет таким образом. И, возможно, не последний.

И, если то, о чем мы думаем, правда… я еще и не первый, кто умрет именно из-за этого греха.

\- О, Господи, помоги всем нам, - слабо произносит Кристиан, опускаясь на колени; он закрывает глаза и, отчаявшись, снова склоняет голову в молитве, но на сей раз она длится несколько секунд - слова затухают у мужчины на губах. Я же не способен ни на что, кроме как смотреть прямо перед собой, сквозь столб и лес за ним, понимая, что выхода нет.

Роза спускается к моей темнице, беззаботно улыбаясь чему-то своему. Но затем она замечает Кристиана – останавливается в смущении – как вдруг лицо ее искажается от страха, прежде чем девушка повернет назад и, выбросив розу, бросится прочь.

Розы. Я уставился на лежащий на земле цветок, красный, как кровь и страсть.

Кто знает, как давно это длится?

Кто знает, как долго это будет продолжаться?

Насколько мне известно, миссионеров в это поселение отправляли раз в году, совсем ненадолго. Длилось это как минимум лет десять. Розе было всего четыре, когда это началось, и если жертвоприношения совершались с самого начала, она не может быть единственной искусительницей. Поэтому никто не интересовался мотивами девушки, поэтому ей все поверили, хотя ее настоящие чувства были очевидны – и поэтому она и глазом не моргнула, когда ее родители погибли.

Были ли они ее настоящими родителями? Кто сказал, что они не часть действа? Вынудил ли мой отказ вступить в более тесные отношения с Розой ее пойти на отчаянный шаг? В конце концов, мы должны были покинуть их на рассвете.

Я закрываю глаза и сползаю вниз, лицом к грязному полу клети. Запах роз силен даже здесь, и лишь сейчас я понял, что не было момента, когда запах роз не преследовал нас повсюду. Местные жители считали цветы частью своей жизни, женщины постоянно, дни напролет, видели их во время обработки сырья для духов; та же Роза носила чистейший розовый аромат, медово-сладкий и обольстительный, но я всегда чувствовал в нем интересную металлическую нотку, что было довольно странно. Взглянув наверх, я вижу цветки роз на колючих кустарниках, растущих вокруг места, на котором меня сожгут, и тогда я понимаю.

Красные розы имеют различные значения. Любовь. Страсть. Бессмертие. Равновесие.

_Жертвоприношение._

Могу лишь представить сцены, каждый раз похожие по сути и происходящие на протяжении многих лет: миссионеры и священники приходят просветить и благословить деревню. Каждый раз одного из них соблазняла девушка: самая невинная и чистая, самая лучшая. Искушала и приносила в жертву.

Розы растут там, где пролилась кровь и осыпался прах этих несчастных, впитывая в себя их запах. С каждым разом их оттенок становится более темным и глубоким, аромат крепнет с любовью беспомощных грешников, а шипы становятся все длинней и острей. Точное воплощение криков и страданий сожженных, их унесенных ветром в великую неизвестность бессмертных душ.

Аромат духов сладок, но ничто не может скрыть запах крови.

Во рту пересыхает. Впервые за много лет я ощущаю присутствие Бога и Дьявола, гнетущее и удушающее, и я боюсь Его.

Бог существует. И он жесток и мстителен.

Мне становится плохо.

Я начинаю падать в обморок. Все эти люди, все эти _праведники_ согрешили…

\- Она убежала. Она оставила нас. Ты – ты в порядке?

Как вдруг Кристиан поворачивает меня к себе лицом, обеими руками хватая меня за плечи и помогая усесться. Он не силач, но его хватка довольно крепка, так что я стараюсь не упасть, однако ноги теряют свою силу. Я поднимаю на Кристиана мутный взгляд, ощущая сухость при глотании и невероятную тошноту, чувствуя его ладонь на своей щеке и его беспокойный взгляд, встретившийся с моим.

\- Нет, - бормочу я. Не уверен, на что отвечаю: на уход Розы или на вопрос о самочувствии? – нет… _нет._

\- _Спи,_ Дитрих. Ты обессилен. Переведи дух, успокойся; я послежу. Она не больше не станет мучить тебя.

Пока знание того, что Роза сбежала, немного успокаивает меня, я не хочу спать, причем сомневаюсь, что смог бы спать в преддверии кончины. Но я не хочу ослушиваться Кристиана, по любой причине: он довольно долго был моим другом, к тому же, я предпочитаю считать все это особой формой одиночного заключения.

Однако сейчас я пребываю _не_ в одиночном заключении. Я сам на себя это навлек.

\- …откуда мне знать, что ты не уйдешь, оставив меня собакам, пока я буду спать?

Вопрос риторический, но я думаю, что отец Ландерс вполне может посетить эту камеру. Он был вынужден запереть Кристиана со мной – уверен, сейчас духовник ворочается в своей постели, беспокоясь о совершенном; нет причины, по которой он не смог бы выскользнуть посреди ночи и освободить товарища, пока я буду спать. Не хотелось бы сильно вовлекать в это все Кристиана, но и в одиночестве оставаться не хочется.

\- Потому что у меня нет желания совершить подобное, - прямо отвечает он, и я поднимаю голову, слушая. Кристиан… кто он такой? Какова его цель? Я знаю о нем так мало, хотя беседовал с ним больше всех. Он всегда был вежливым, задумчивым, тихим… мы все его уважали, но ни один из нас не понимал его в полной мере. Я знаю, что Кристиан путешествовал по стране с юности в поисках цели, но это ничего не проясняет. В конце концов, каждый человек ищет свою цель в жизни. Он остался со мной, резко изобличил мой грех, не боясь, что я могу отплатить той же монетой, и, в тоже время, он в меня верил.

Что же все это значит?

Почему он решил остаться со мной?

\- …кто же ты?

Кристиан слабо улыбается мне, убирает с бледного лба темную прядь, обессиленный, но непоколебимый.

\- Я - человек Божий.


	5. Agnus Dei (Агнец Божий)

**Agnus Dei (Агнец Божий)**

 

_Agnus Dei, qui tollis peccata mundi, dona eis requiem... sempiternam..._

_(Агнец Божий, кто принял на себя грехи мира, даруй им покой… вечный покой даруй им…)_

Я сплю последний раз в жизни. И сон этот не из приятных.

Я на костре, привязан к столбу и одет в рясу, испачканную прахом моего предшественника. Вокруг сухое сено и масло, толпа насмехается и требует моей смерти. Отец Ридель подходит вперед и окропляет место казни святой водой, бормоча молитву, слов которой я не могу разобрать.

Роза первой бросает факел к моим ногам, опираясь на другого человека; на ее красивом лице вспыхивает жестокая радость, пока огонь охватывает мое тело.

Человек, на которого опирается Роза – Кристиан. Он безучастно смотрит на меня, не пытаясь освободиться от девичьей хватки, однако он единственный, кто не бросил факел или кусок растопки.

\- Смогу ли я поспать? – кричу я Кристиану во сне. Языки пламени лижут мое тело, я чувствую их прикосновения и смрад горящей одежды и плоти, но отчего-то не ощущаю боли. – Кристиан, Кристиан, смогу ли я поспать в раю?

Он лишь смотрит на меня.

\- Конечно, - наконец отвечает священник, улыбаясь своей спокойной улыбкой, - конечно сможешь, Дитрих.

\- Это…

\- Если вообще сможешь туда _попасть._

\- Но как мне узнать? – ору я, зажмурившись – искры от древесины и сена попадают в глаза. – Как я _пойму?_

\- Слушай _очень_ внимательно, - кричит он в ответ, - сохраняй ясность рассудка… и _открой глаза!_

Я пытаюсь, но из-за дыма глаза сильно слезятся, и мне приходится снова закрыть их от боли.

\- Не могу! Больно!

Ответа не следует. Наступает тишина, прерываемая лишь потрескиванием огня, сжигающего мою плоть; пронзительный смех Розы и издевки местных жителей затихают. Вокруг лишь дым и неподвижность. Медленно осознавая, что темнота страшит меня больше вида, который откроется взору, заставляю себя открыть глаза, чтобы сквозь жар и жгучий дым увидеть, что здесь никого нет.

Никого, за исключением Кристиана. Последний снимает свою рясу, обнажая грудь так же, как во время вечернего бичевания - его спина и худощавый торс исполосованы шрамами – и заходит прямо ко мне в костер. Кристиан не загорается и не выражает никаких признаков боли, просто подходит и становится сзади; я не могу взглянуть на него, поскольку шея привязана к столбу. Кристиан ослабляет веревку вокруг шеи, прежде чем я собираюсь попросить его об этом, и берет меня за голову, осторожно помогая взглянуть на звездное небо и полную луну.

\- Видишь?

\- Да.

\- Видишь рай?

Я не могу ничего ответить.

Хватка Кристиана становится сильнее, и он наклоняется к моему уху, чтобы прошептать:

\- Сейчас… Дитрих…

\- _…проснись._

 

\- Проснись, Дитрих… _Дитрих!_

Я тут же вскакиваю, увидев каменный потолок темницы и обеспокоенное лицо Кристиана.

\- Ты кричал во сне, - еле слышно произносит мужчина, пока я смотрю на него, - как будто тебе было больно… вон у тебя щеки мокрые, дай-ка…

Ветерок обжигает мои холодные щеки, и я понимаю, что Кристиан прав: они намокли от слез и пота. Духовник опускается на колени рядом со мной; вокруг рук у него обмотано двое четок. Должно быть, я прервал очередной молебен, хотя не думаю, что когда-либо видел его молящимся по двум четкам сразу. Кристиан спокойно вытирает мое лицо концом комжи.

\- Мне приснилось… - бормочу я; мой голос звучит как-то странно и искаженно даже для меня. - … я горел…больно…адская бездна…

\- Тише, - успокаивает он, - тише. Это всего лишь сон.

\- Нет, нет, - я не могу справиться с этим. Я теряюсь. – Когда наступит утро, этого не случится!

\- Успокойся.

\- Как ты можешь говорить мне успокоиться? Когда настанет утро, меня выволокут отсюда и привяжут к столбу, Кристиан, и все будут смотреть на мое сожжение! Ты знаешь, что они сделали со всеми миссионерами до нас! Ни один из священников не примет мою сторону, обо мне забудут, а Роза останется безнаказанной и продолжит обрекать людей на смерть; мой прах развеется по ветру, и я присоединюсь к множеству мужчин, променявших свои жизни ради мгновения страсти, высыпанный в почву для роз…

\- Нет, Дитрих. _Дитрих, послушай._

Я пытаюсь. Я действительно пытаюсь.

Но сейчас меня волнует лишь одно: я умру, и обо мне никто не вспомнит.

\- У меня не будет могилы, - слезы вновь катятся вниз по щекам. – Я проклят – навсегда _проклят,_ Кристиан… когда ты с остальными покинешь деревню, от меня не останется ничего, кроме…

\- _Я не уйду. Я не покину деревню. Я остаюсь здесь._

Эта фраза наконец привлекает мое внимание. Я сажусь прямо и фокусируюсь на Кристиане.

\- Что? Что… ты имеешь в виду?...

Мужчина указывает в сторону леса.

\- Пока ты спал, я раздумывал обо всем этом. Я принял решение. В этой деревне все не так – невинные люди поддаются искушению и умирают. Я не могу воспрепятствовать твоей казни, - его голос вдруг срывается на крик, - нет, Дитрих, мне больно это признать, но я ничего не могу поделать. Два человека убито - этого и без вопроса о девочке довольно для местных, чтобы казнить тебя.

Не знаю, что и ответить. Я не понимаю, что Кристиан имеет в виду. Он опять успокаивается.

\- Скоро тебя привяжут к столбу и подожгут. Они ждут, что я приду смотреть на сожжение, но не могут заставить. Другие отправятся обратно с вестью о том, что я поселился в этой деревне; у тебя _будет_ могила – да поможет мне Бог, я соберу твой прах и похороню его. Сквозь него никогда не прорастет ни одна роза – я буду заботиться об этом, пока не умру.

\- И Роза…

\- Она никогда к тебе не притронется. Никогда.

\- Будь уверен, - я хватаюсь за рясу друга, костяшки пальцев белеют от напряжения, - Кристиан, ты собираешься совершить великую жертву, и потеряешь столь многое ради одного человека - так стоит ли отказываться от своего будущего ради…

Кристиан останавливает меня, взяв мои ладони в свои, и, не говоря ни слова, целует костяшки моих пальцев. Его губы холодные, но мягкие по сравнению с моей кожей.

\- Да, ты простой человек. Но чего я лишусь? Гордости? Богатств? Доброго имени? Разве ты не божье создание? Действительно ли бессчетны мириады людей, которых я мог бы спасти? Я не могу остановить твою смерть, но могу прекратить повторение этой истории с другими, и мне этого _довольно._

Я смотрю на Кристиана, впервые смотрю по-настоящему, и вижу в его глазах проблеск скорби, смешанный с огнем решимости. Именно так, он нашел цель, которую безуспешно искал на протяжении многих лет: он сможет отыскать спасение в моей смерти. Я понимаю, что он уже принял решение, и с изумлением замечаю, что мои ноги подкашиваются.

\- О, друг мой, - шепчет Кристиан, прежде чем теряет дар речи. Я падаю на колени; он не следует моему примеру, но сжимает мою руку еще крепче, - о, Дитрих… ты так далек от падения.

\- _Должен_ ли я пасть? – спрашиваю я.

\- Да, - бормочет в ответ священник, - да. Ты должен.

\- Но останешься ли ты?

Он чуть отступает, чтобы встретить мой взгляд. В свете луны я вижу его голубые глаза, столь же поразительно голубые как небеса и морские глубины, и столь же бесспорно честные.

\- Останусь.

Кристиан становится на колени напротив меня, берет четки, по которым только что молился и надевает их мне на шею – я лишь сейчас понимаю, что все это время он молился за меня. Тепло его пальцев, передавшееся бусинам, разливается по коже. Я поднимаю изумленный взгляд на мужчину, когда тот снимает комжу и набрасывает ее мне на плечи.

\- Ты знаком с творчеством Мильтона? – спрашивает Кристиан невыносимо таинственным образом. Нахмурившись, закрываю глаза на секунду, ища имя в глубинах воспоминаний.

\- Да.

\- Какие строки тебе запомнились больше всего?

\- _«Прощай, надежда; страх, прощай; прощай, раскаянье; добро во мне пропало…» *_

Он улыбается, качая головой.

\- Что ж, впечатляюще. Не совсем то, что я хотел сказать, но довольно близко. Был ли Люцифер одинок, когда пал?

Я не знаю, что ответить, но Кристиан не дает мне времени на раздумья, подаваясь вперед и заключая в объятья.

\- Мятежные ангелы пали вместе с ним, а взбунтовалась тогда добрая половина Рая, - шепчет он мне прямо в ухо, - даже Дьявол пал в одиночестве. Ты же смертный человек. Я остался с тобой сегодня ночью и останусь с тобой до твоей смерти; пройдут года, но я останусь, чтобы следить за этим селением и за тем, чтобы никто не осквернил твои останки.

\- И однажды…

\- И однажды я умру, как и ты, - кивает священник, осторожно хватая меня за руку. Для такого худого тела ладонь у него удивительно теплая и мягкая. – Здесь нечего бояться. Ты не одинок. Я тебя не оставлю.

 _Не оставлю_ , сказал он. Он пообещал.

\- Пепел к пеплу, - шепчу я, прикрывая глаза, концентрируясь лишь на тепле бусин его четок на шее, - прах к праху.

Кристиан просовывает руку сквозь решетку, зачерпывает горсть сухой земли и аккуратно высыпает ее обратно.

\- Все человечество – лишь горстка праха, - тихо говорит он. – Дитрих, это лишь начало чего-то нового.

Между нами повисает тишина. Ветер щекочет мою грудь и его тоже; Кристиан слегка вздрагивает, и я понимаю это как сигнал к тому, чтобы придвинуться и обнять его, в последний раз обнять кого бы то ни было до рассвета. Он широко распахивает глаза и выдыхает мое имя, однако не сопротивляется, вскоре расслабляясь в кольце моих рук.

\- Ты сказал, я должен пасть, - шепчу я.

\- Да.

\- Тогда, - я касаюсь губами его лба, - тогда… _слови меня._

Он принимает мой поцелуй без возражений.

\- Я не брошу тебя, - шепчет мужчина.

И это все, что мне нужно.

Первые петухи начинают свою перекличку, хотя солнце еще не поднялось. Закрыв глаза, я вдыхаю запах Кристиана – мягкий, теплый, мужской и лишенный любого намека на аромат роз, именно такой, как я представлял. Его длинные волосы слегка трепещут на ветру, и я зарываюсь в них руками. Тоньше, чем волосы Розы, но бесконечно приятней. Его тепло медленно разливается по моему телу. На моей шее болтаются его четки – его веревка – его благословение.

Возможно, это мое спасение, в конце концов.

Возможно, Кристиан – ответ Бога на мои мольбы.

 _Просто подумай, Дитрих,_ говорю себе. _Пепел к пеплу. Прах к праху. Когда солнце взойдет, ты будешь мертв._

Я обнимаю Кристиана сильней и перемещаю руки на его спину – такую же испещренную шрамами от бесконечных бичеваний, как и моя – улыбаясь, когда он начинает ловить ртом воздух.

Думаю, он будет по мне скучать.

И, Богом клянусь, утром _он_ будет меня любить.

\-----

_Libera me, Domine, de morte aeterna in die illa tremenda._

_Избави меня, Господи, от смерти вечной в тот страшный день._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Цитата из «Потерянного рая» Джона Мильтона; автор перевода – А.А.Андреев.


End file.
